EnGagement
by sandybeliever
Summary: This is another that follows Aubrey and If. The title explains it all.


EnGagement

It was only two days later that Johnny finally got released to go home…home to the DeSoto's, that is. Aubrey had done incredibly well and she was going home to her own place. Her mother was flying back into town to spend a few days with her and everyone felt more at ease letting her go so that Johnny could come and stay at the DeSoto's. Joanne knew that eventually Johnny and Aubrey could look after each other but she was eager to have her little robin back in her nest.

Roy was working so Joanne picked Johnny up and packaged him into the station wagon for the ride home. Aubrey was waiting for them at the house with the kids. As Joanne pulled into the driveway, she saw the kids pulling at the curtains and peering out the front window. Johnny saw them too and waved.

"Tsk, they are going to rip those drapes if they keep that up." Johnny quickly lowered his arm as to not encourage them and smiled sheepishly. Joanne smiled. "Oh they are just drapes, Johnny, and the kids are so excited to see you so wave away!"

She got out of the car and came around to the passenger side door. The front door opened.

Aubrey, holding back the two excited children, called out, "Do you need any help?"

"No, no, you stay right there, young lady." Joanne called back. Johnny turned in the seat and grabbed onto the crutches Joanne had ready for him. He lifted himself up and moved into the driveway so Joanne could close the door.

"I'll send Chris out to get your bag later, Johnny. Are you okay, are you dizzy?" she asked worried.

"Nah, I'm fine, Joanne." Johnny grinned. He maneuvered expertly up the driveway. Unfortunately, he had a lot of practice with crutches. With Joanne hovering behind him, he made it up the front steps and into the waiting arms of Aubrey. Jenny reached up for her own dose of Uncle Johnny affection.

"Jenny, Uncle Johnny can't pick you up, you know that." Joanne said as she shut the door behind her. "Let's all sit in the living room."

The group moved into the room. Johnny sat down on one end of the couch with Aubrey slipping in next to him. Jenny wasn't quite sure what to do with herself since she was used to getting the seat next to Uncle Johnny but when Aubrey patted her lap, she laughed happily and started to climb up. Both Johnny and Joanne reached out to stop her.

"Bree, be careful of your leg!" Johnny exclaimed.

"He's right, Aubrey, you shouldn't have her weight on there." Joanne added.

Jenny stopped mid climb. Johnny saw her face and the impending tears so he said brightly, "Hey, my legs are strong enough, Princess, sit here." Before Joanne could protest, Johnny piped up. "It's just my ankle that's hurt, Jo. It's fine."

Joanne's hands flitted around not quite touching her daughter, her little brother and her best friend. "Well don't lift her, watch out for your ribs."

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny said as Jenny finally settled in and sat still. Not wanting to leave out Chris, he extended his right hand. Chris shook his hand proudly. He loved how Uncle Johnny treated him more like a grown up than his parents did.

Joanne sat on the ottoman, not wanting to be too far away from her nestlings. "Do you want a drink?" she asked looking from Johnny to Aubrey. Both shook their heads. "Well, do you want to lie down, Johnny?"

Johnny scoffed, "No, I've had enough of lying down for a while, Jo. I'm happy right where I am, he said kissing the top of Jenny's head while reaching his right hand over to Aubrey's face and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Joanne moved to Roy's recliner and sat down and let herself truly relax. Only Roy being home would make this moment more perfect. Soon everyone was laughing and having fun.

The phone rang and Joanne handed it to Aubrey saying, "It's your mother."

After a few minutes, Aubrey hung up the phone and announced she was going to be leaving soon. Everyone groaned.

"Don't go, Miss Aubrey." Jenny whined. "You and Uncle Johnny can both fit in the bed if you lay really close."

Johnny blanched while Aubrey covered her mouth and giggled in embarrassment.

Joanne rolled her eyes and tried to hide a grin. "No, Jennifer; only married people sleep in the same bed."

Jenny put her hands on her hips dramatically, "Well Sarah and I slept in the same bed when she stayed the night and we aren't married, Mommy."

Chris was smiling watching all the grown-ups stifling giggles while Joanne shooed little Jenny telling her to go play. He didn't quite understand why they couldn't sleep in the same bed but he laughed anyway.

After Joanne composed herself she asked, "Can't you at least stay for dinner, Aubrey?"

"No, I'm sorry, Joanne. And you have already done so much for me already!" she exclaimed. My mother is on her way here right now to take me home. She looked up at Johnny with a heart wrenching smile. "I'll miss you, G-Man."

Johnny wrapped her in a hug, breathing in her scent. "Oh, I'll miss you more, Bree."

"Well you two sit and visit while you can, I'm going to go start dinner. Chris, get going on your homework and leave Johnny and Aubrey alone for now. Check on your sister too."

Chris rolled his eyes being careful not to let his mother see him. Johnny smirked and then tried but failed to get a serious look on his face. He reached out and slapped Chris' outstretched hand and then pointed his finger at him and winked. Chris grinned widely and headed to Jenny's room.

A while later the doorbell rang and Joanne called, "I'll get it – don't get up you two!" She breezed to the door and opened it. Mrs. Sherman was standing on the front stoop. Joanne quickly noticed the dashing woman's attire. She wore an orange and white plaid skirt, a dark orange blouse and a matching plaid jacket. Her legs were beautiful and her hair was perfectly done. Joanne was amazed she looked so put together after that long flight across the country.

"Mrs. Sherman? Welcome." Joanne said as she motioned for the woman to enter. "I'm Joanne DeSoto, Roy's wife."

"Oh yes, so nice to meet you."

Aubrey joined them. "Thank you so much for coming, Mom." Johnny noted that there was not a hug or kiss between the mother and daughter. He mentally shrugged knowing not every family was as affectionate as the DeSotos.

"Please have a seat." Joanne gestured toward the living room.

"No, I think I should get Aubrey home now. You have your hands full already, I'm sure," she said glancing past Aubrey to Johnny.

Johnny waved, "Hi, Mrs. Sherman." He said grinning. He felt bad for not rising but was sure the casted ankle resting on the coffee table gave him a pass this time.

"Johnny," Mrs. Sherman nodded. "Where is your bag, Aubrey?"

Joanne glanced over at Johnny and back at the older woman. 'Did she just dismiss Johnny?' she thought to herself. Her neck tensed and her jaw clenched. She wasn't sure she was going to like this woman but for Aubrey's sake, she should let it go…this time.

"My bag is right here, Mom." Aubrey said seeming to not notice the curtness of her mother's response to Johnny. Joanne reached down and took the bag from Aubrey and gave her an 'I've got it' look.

Aubrey walked over to Johnny and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you soon." She whispered.

Johnny smiled and whispered back, "I sure hope so."

A moment later Aubrey and her mother were gone. Joanne shut the door and forced herself to calm down. She turned back to Johnny and said brightly, "Dinner will be ready in just a little while."

"I'm going to bring you a drink." She disappeared into the kitchen before Johnny could even manage a response.

He knew Joanne well enough now that he could tell she felt the same way about Mrs. Sherman as he did. She was pleasant enough on the surface but…cold. He then thought about Roy's complaints about his mother-in-law and he sat with his mouth agape for a moment digesting the thought that this woman was going to be his mother-in-law one day. He gulped loudly but managed to shut his mouth and force a smile when Joanne breezed back in with a glass of milk for him.

~ E ~

The A shift was again on duty and relaxing in the day room when Johnny came crutching through the kitchen door. "Hey everyone," he exclaimed. He was soon following by Tom Dwyer.

There was a round of welcomes from the crew. "What are you doing here, John?" Captain Stanley asked, happy to have the missing member of his crew in the Station if only for a visit. Chet pulled a kitchen chair out for Johnny to sit down and everyone smirked knowing that despite the banter the two men enjoyed, they really cared about each other.

"Thanks, Chet." Johnny said as he sat down. For a brief moment he thought he should check to make sure there was no whoopee cushion on the seat but dismissed it as the phantom had not expected him. "Well as you know, my car was a total loss in the wreck," there were somber nods around the table, "so Dwyer came by to pick me up and go car shopping." He looked over his shoulder at Tom who leaned against the kitchen counter. "Again, Tom, I really appreciate that. But anyway, we figured we were in the neighborhood so I thought I'd say hi."

"I'm glad you did, John, really." Hank said, still beaming.

"Find anything yet?" Roy asked.

"Not yet, no, but we just started. Besides," he said wiggling the crutches in his hand, "I do have plenty of time."

"Well, it's great to see you Johnny. You are looking great." Bellingham said. He and Dwyer had been switching off covering for Johnny along with a few other paramedics.

"Yeah, thanks." He glanced between Dwyer and Bellingham. "Hey, can I have some of that overtime pay you two have been racking up? After all, you are getting it thanks to me." He placed a hand on his chest acting as if he was proud of the fact. Everyone laughed.

"Johnny, did you hear there is another firemen's picnic next month?" Marco asked.

"Is it that time already? Wow, that's great, Marco." Johnny became quiet and the group knew he was remembering what happened at the last picnic.

Roy jumped in to change the mood, "There is going to be a talent contest this time."

"Aw, not another barbershop quartet competition," Johnny said, making a face.

"Hey we won a trophy that day, don't forget." Chet said.

"Oh don't remind me!" Johnny said loudly.

"I was never so glad to get sick and miss that." Roy said leaning back and covering his eyes as if to block out the memory.

"Why?" Dwyer said enjoying the crewmates' banter.

"I remember that picnic," Bellingham laughed. "They won for best comedy act." Johnny grimaced again.

"That's great," Dwyer responded.

"That's not how they entered," Roy said just as Johnny swiped at him.

"Quiet, all of you, quiet." Johnny said even more loudly. That was a day that was better left forgotten.

"You should enter this year, _Guitar Man_." Roy smiled. Chet smacked his thigh and laughed raucously.

Johnny turned to make a snide remark at his partner when his expression suddenly changed.

"Oh oh," Roy said, "I think I may regret saying that."

Johnny's whole face shone as an idea hatched in his head. "Roy, my friend, I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said."

Roy slid down in his chair and once again covered his eyes.

Johnny jumped out of the chair, crutches and table clunking loudly. "Come on Tom; let's see if we can find me a car. I'll see you guys again soon. Roy, I'll see you tomorrow." Johnny punctuated the word 'you' with a crutch tip pointed in Roy's direction.

"Great, just great, Johnny."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Tom and Johnny headed back out to the parking lot.

~ E ~

The next day Roy and Johnny were sitting on the back patio having a lemonade and relaxing. Johnny waited patiently until Joanne went back into the house. He leaned toward Roy eagerly. Roy closed his eyes knowing Johnny was about to burst if he didn't speak to him but he was also a little leery about what scheme his friend was hatching.

"Roy," Johnny said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah?" Roy replied calmly taking a sip of his lemonade and not looking over at Johnny.

"I have the greatest idea!"

"I figured you did." Roy said placing the glass down on the table between them.

Johnny paused and then said, "Well, dontcha want to hear what it is?"

"Not really." Roy said tipping his head back and letting the sun warm his face.

Johnny was flabbergasted. "Well, why the heck not?"

Roy sighed. "Because your great ideas somehow involve me and things rarely go well."

Johnny was perplexed. "That's not true." Roy opened his mouth to list off example after example but Johnny cut him off. "Alright, alright! But this time is different."

"Okay, Junior, I'll bite."

Johnny's tilted grin lit his face and he once again leaned toward Roy but not before looking back through the sliding glass door to see if Joanne was anywhere close.

"I'm going to enter the talent show, right?"

"Yeah," Roy said with trepidation.

"I'm going to sing a song to Aubrey…and propose right there on stage."

Roy paused and then slowly a smile spread across his face. "Johnny…"

"Yeah," Johnny said eagerly.

"That's a wonderful idea."

Johnny paused, not used to hearing Roy say those words. "Really?" he paused, "Yeah, it is a wonderful idea." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head very please with himself. After a moment he leaned back toward Roy and said, "I plan on telling her I'm singing another song just to get throw her off track. Then I'll surprise her with the real song – I've got some ideas on which one – and then ask her to come up on stage and…"

"And you'll pop the question." Roy finished his sentence. He was nodding. "I like it, Johnny." He reached over and put his hand on Johnny's arm and the two sat in silence for a moment.

Johnny took his left leg down off the chair in front of him and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this is really happening," he said.

"Me neither." Roy said. "I'm so happy for you, John; I really am."

Johnny looked over at the older man and saw the emotion in his eyes. Johnny looked down for a minute and then looked back up to meet Roy's gaze. "I'm nervous."

"Heck, you should be," Roy laughed. "This is a big step. But it's the right step, partner.

Johnny once again grinned widely. "I know it is." He blushed. Again, he thought his heart would burst.

"Be my best man, Roy."

Roy laughed. "Hey, you are getting ahead of yourself, Johnny. She hasn't even said yes yet."

Roy instantly regretted the words because Johnny's smile faded immediately. "She…she has to say yes!"

Roy slapped Johnny on the shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, she will say yes. I'm just saying don't put the cart in front of the horse." Roy could see the phrase was lost on his friend. "Just take it one step at a time, Johnny." He slapped his shoulder again beaming.

Johnny relaxed and they laughed just as Joanne came back onto the patio. "What are you too laughing about?" she chuckled.

"Aw, nothing, Jo." Johnny said glancing over at Roy who just smiled back not wanting to let on that such an important topic has been discussed. Joanne eyed her husband and put her hands on her hips. Roy looked away.

She sighed and knew that their brother talk did not always include her and she had come to accept it. Joanne sat down in a chair to enjoy the quiet until the children came home from school.

~ E ~

Roy went to pick up Aubrey to bring her to dinner. Her mother had gone back to Boston but Aubrey had not yet been cleared to drive.

After the customary greeting from the kids, Aubrey settled into her seat next to Johnny on the couch.

"Aubrey, I hardly even see a limp now." Joanne said happily watching her friend.

"I wish I could say the same thing," Johnny said glowering at his cast.

"I just can't wait to get this off," she said holding up her left wrist. Jenny came over and kissed the cast and Aubrey grinned. "Thank you, honey."

Johnny, looking hurt said, "Hey…what about me, Princess?"

Jenny smirked and planted a kiss on Johnny's ankle. "There you go, Uncle Johnny." She turned and ran off towards her room.

"Hmph, I think she just may like you better." He pouted. Everyone laughed.

"So, Roy, Marco said something about a firemen's picnic…" Johnny opened.

"Oh…yeah," Roy stammered not quite ready for the segue. "And I heard there is going to be a talent contest this year."

"Oh really?" Aubrey said, intrigued and Johnny was happy she took the bait. "Oh, Johnny, you should enter." She said as she wrapped her hands around his arm.

"Me? What would I do for a talent show?" Johnny asked feigning humbleness.

"What are you talking about? You can play your guitar – and sing!"

"Oh you should Johnny," Joanne chimed in. "You could sing the song you sang a few weeks ago when you were here, remember?"

Aubrey nodded her head fervently, "That's a great idea! Oh, pleeeease, Johnny?"

Johnny tipped his head to the side and looked at everyone, "Well…okay, I guess I could do that."

Aubrey clapped and happily kissed Johnny three times on his cheek. "Yay." She said simply.

Johnny looked over Aubrey's head at Roy. Roy was nodding his head slightly and smiled knowingly.

~ E ~

The day of the picnic arrived. Roy scanned the crowd looking for the A Shift crew. Tom Dwyer had offered to drive Johnny and Aubrey since Roy's station wagon was already full with his own family. Roy spotted the threesome coming towards him and waved. Both Aubrey and Johnny had had their casts removed and Johnny walked with only a cane now. He had his guitar on his back. Roy tapped Joanne on the shoulder and pointed towards the couple.

"Look kids, there's Uncle Johnny and Miss Aubrey!" Jenny and Chris ran ahead shouting their greeting.

Joanne kissed Johnny and then hugged Aubrey as she told her she looked pretty.

"Here, Johnny, I have chairs saved for you." Roy said, motioning to the folding chairs. He knew it would be easier for both of them not to have to sit on the ground. He and Joanne had a blanket spread on the ground for themselves and the kids.

"Oh wow, Roy, that's mighty nice of you," Johnny said as he steadied a chair so that Aubrey could sit down. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he sat down himself.

"Uncle Johnny, will you play Frisbee with me after the show?" Chris asked excitedly.

"Are you kidding me, man, I wouldn't miss it. You'll just have to be extra good since I can't run just yet. Are you up to it?"

"Yeah!" Chris said, happy for the challenge.

"Me too, me too!" Jenny said excitedly. Chris groaned now knowing he would be doing a lot of running himself fishing his little sister's Frisbee throws out of the bushes. He caught a stern look from Roy and changed his attitude quickly.

"So are any of the other guys from your station in the talent show?" Aubrey asked the partners.

Roy nodded, "I know Marco and Chet are because they have been practicing out back all week. They are doing a Laurel and Hardy bit. I have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"And I heard C shift has really been working a lot on their band," Johnny said gesturing up to the stage. "I bet that's their gear up there."

"Wow," Chris exclaimed eyeing the drums set and amps up on the wooden stage.

"And I bet Stoney from Station 8 will play the trumpet." Johnny looked over at Aubrey. "That's Captain Stone and he plays amazing military pieces and hymns. I once heard him play Taps and I darn near cried." Aubrey grabbed Johnny's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Chief McConnike stepped onto the stage. He thanked everyone for coming and told them they were in for a treat. He announced that Elizabeth Stanley would be singing the National Anthem. Everyone whistled and hooted in support of Captain Stanley's oldest daughter. Hank beamed proudly as she sang; his hand over his heart.

Cheers erupted and Joanne went over to congratulate Elizabeth.

Jenny looked up at Roy from her place in his lap. "Daddy is that Cappin Stanley's little girl?"

"Yes it is, honey."

Jenny thought about that bit of information for a while then looked back up at Roy.

"Can I sing on the stage too?" she then decided she had a better idea. "No, no, I want to dance." And she started to push her way off his lap.

"Wait, Jenny, everything is all set for this show. Why don't we start practicing for the next one, okay?"

That seemed to make sense to the little girl and she settled back down. "Okay, Daddy."

Aubrey and Johnny had watched the interaction and giggled. Johnny looked down at Aubrey and said softly, "I'd like to have one just like her some day."

Aubrey smiled thoughtfully and nodded, "Or two...or three…"

Johnny laughed and put his hand over hers.

Captain Stone got up next and played Amazing Grace on the trumpet. The crowd was still as he finished the beautiful hymn and then clapped loudly. "Way to go, Stoney." Johnny shouted out as Stoney passed by.

There were quite a few good acts and a few well meaning but not-so-good acts. Each one receiving just as loud a response as it was all just for fun. Marco and Chet's Laurel and Hardy act got lots of laughs, especially from the kids in the audience. Next up was The C Shift Band. They played two Beatles songs, A Hard Day's Night and Please Please Me.

"Boy they are really good, huh, Johnny?" Roy shouted over the applause. Johnny looked back and nodded. Roy knew Johnny was next but he only saw a bit of nervousness on his partner's face.

"Next up is John Gage from Station 51. We are all very pleased to have Johnny here today as he was recently hurt in an accident. Johnny, come on up here." The Chief exclaimed.

Johnny blushed, picked up his guitar and cane from beside him and made his way up on the stage. The chief placed a folding chair near the microphone and helped Johnny adjust it. The chief then leaned down and said something to Johnny as he covered the mic with his hand, the other resting on Johnny's shoulder. Roy watched the two converse and assumed by Johnny's reaction, McConnike was saying something about the last picnic when his son slipped Johnny a marijuana-laced brownie making him very sick. The Chief still felt very bad about what happened.

Joanne got up and sat in Johnny's empty chair next to Aubrey. Roy watched as they grabbed each other's hand excitedly. He smirked knowing that they were in for more than just a song. His own stomach flip flopped and he patted it nervously.

Johnny cleared his throat and said, "I'd like to do a song you may all know by the group Bread, it's called "If." He strummed a few notes and then stopped. The audience murmured quietly and people were looking at each other confused. "On second thought," he said looking down at Aubrey, "I think I'll do another song I like even more."

Aubrey's eyes widened and she looked over at Joanne. Joanne just shrugged. Just then, Chief McConnike placed another folding chair near Johnny.

"I'd like to ask a very special lady to join me up on stage." Johnny grinned.

Aubrey's hand went to her mouth and she looked at Joanne in confusion.

"Go on, Aubrey," Joanne said, not sure where this was headed but getting very excited. She moved back to the blanket and sat with Roy. She looked him in the eye as if to say 'what's going on' but Roy just grinned smugly and shrugged.

Aubrey made her way to the seat near Johnny.

"Everyone, in case you haven't met her yet, this is Aubrey."

The crowd said 'Hi Aubrey' in unison and Aubrey turned pink to red and back to pink. She reached for Johnny's hand and he gave it a squeeze to reassure her then placed both hands back on the guitar. He began to play. Aubrey knew the song instantly. It was Time in a Bottle.

_If I could save time in a bottle_

_The first thing that I'd like to do_

_Is to save every day 'til eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you_

_If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true_

_I'd save every day like a treasure and then_

_Again, I would spend them with you_

_But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do once you find them_

_I've looked around enough to know_

_That you're the one I want to go through time with_

_If I had a box just for wishes_

_And dreams that had never come true_

_The box would be empty except for the memory_

_Of how they were answered by you_

_But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do once you find them_

_I've looked around enough to know_

_That you're the one I want to go through time with_

By the end of the song, Aubrey had tears streaming down her face. The crowd was still silent and Roy spotted Chet with his mouth hanging open in amazement. Johnny had nailed the song and Roy's heart swelled. Joanne was openly sobbing next to him and he held her hand and patted it. Little Jenny kissed her mother's face. Roy looked back at the stage as Johnny stood up, reached into his pocket and using the chair to steady himself, got down on one knee.

A loud gasp went up from the crowd as they watched. Aubrey had both hands over her mouth in pure astonishment.

"Aubrey Sherman, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I knew you were the one for me and by some miracle you agreed to go out with me and by an even bigger miracle you stayed with me." Johnny laughed lightly. "I wake up in the morning and you are the first thing I think of and you are the last thing on my mind when I close my eyes at night. I cherish you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" With that Johnny took the diamond ring and slipped it on Aubrey's finger.

The crowd waited with bated breath. Even the kids were frozen in their seats watching the drama unfold on the stage.

Aubrey sniffed and wiped her eyes. She looked at the ring and then at Johnny's face, his own eyes glistening.

"Johnny…" she said.

Johnny thought his heart would leap from his throat and run off the stage until he heard it…

"_Yes._"

The crowd was on its feet now and a cheer went up.

Johnny stood up wrapped his arms around his love. Aubrey flung her arms around his neck as he lifted her up off the stage. She buried her face in his neck whispering, 'I love you' over and over.

Just then the C Shift Band got back on the stage and took their places. Stoney raised his trumpet to his lips and began to play. Everyone stopped, not sure if it was another hymn but Aubrey laughed as the band began to play All You Need is Love. She looked back at Johnny. She knew he had planned the whole thing.

As the music played, he wrapped his arms around her and began to dance, swaying back and forth. He looked over Aubrey's head and spotted Roy and Joanne.

Joanne was crying and laughing at the same time. Chris was grinning and Jenny was dancing around. Johnny's eyes met Roy's. He could see Roy's chest jut out as their eyes locked. Johnny blushed at the pride he saw in his partner's eyes. He then buried his face into Aubrey's hair as his heart swelled.

When the song was over, Johnny reached for his cane. Roy jumped up to take his guitar for him. Aubrey put her hand over Roy's and asked quietly, "Did you know about this?" Roy blushed slightly and nodded. Aubrey kissed his cheek.

Just then Aubrey's and Joanne's eyes locked and they squealed loudly. Roy winced at the sound.

Aubrey stepped off the stage and showed Joanne the beautiful ring. Joanne gasped and they squealed again. Roy looked back at Johnny whose mouth hung open. Roy understood what he was feeling. The mature woman he loved had just been reduced to a giggling teenage girl before his very eyes. Johnny caught Roy watching him and clapped his mouth shut.

Chet was now there shaking Johnny's hand and exclaiming how happy he was. "Your En_gage_d, Gage." He said laughing.

"Yeah, I know." Johnny replied, a bit confused at Chet's remark. Chet waved his arm in disgust as his joke was lost on Johnny.

Marco and Mike soon followed with their own congratulations. Johnny's arm was starting to ache from all the slaps and handshakes.

"John." He heard from behind him and he turned. It was Captain Stanley.

"Hey, Cap." Johnny said.

Hank put his hand out and Johnny shook it. "John, I'm so very happy for you," he said with a hitch in his voice. He grabbed Johnny's arm with his left as he continued to shake it vigorously.

"Th-th-thanks, Ca-ap." Johnny managed to get out before his superior threw his arms around him in a bear hug. Johnny looked down at Emily, Cap's wife. She smiled demurely as her husband pummeled the paramedic's back.

Suddenly, Hank pulled away, looked Johnny in the eye and then quickly turned away and walked off into the crowd.

Johnny began to flinch as more people came over to congratulate him. He ran a hand through his hair. He felt Roy's hand on his elbow.

"Here, Johnny." Roy said as he led Johnny over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. "Sit down before you get knocked down."

Johnny collapsed in the chair and was happy to see people were starting to disperse and head over to the gaming area. He took in a deep breath. "Thanks, Roy."

Roy saw that their women were still huddled together with all the other wives and girlfriends so he sat down in Aubrey's seat.

Johnny was rubbing his right arm and hand. "I've never been congratulated so much in my life."

Roy laughed, "Well add one more to that. Great job, up there partner."

Johnny smiled at his best friend. "Now can I saddle my horse up and ask you?"

Roy blinked at first not knowing what Johnny was trying to say but it dawned on him and he laughed, "Yes, of course I'll be your best man, Johnny."

Aubrey and Joanne made their way over to their men. Roy and Johnny stood as they came close. Joanne had her arms around the shoulders of her children. She bent down closer to them. "Kids, do you know what this means?" Jenny and Chris looked up at Uncle Johnny and Miss Aubrey. Chris blushed a little as Johnny kissed Aubrey's cheek and took her hand.

"No, Mommy, what?" Jenny said looking up at her mother.

"This means that Miss Aubrey is now going to be 'Auntie Aubrey!'"

Jenny jumped up and down shouting 'Yay!' as Chris added, 'Alright!'

"Let's go get something to drink and play some games, shall we?" Roy said to the group and the kids dashed off with Joanne calling after them to slow down and wait for her.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Roy." Johnny said.

"Take all the time you need, Junior." Roy said. He stood and looked at Johnny for a moment before extending his arms out to him. Johnny leaned in and the two men hugged quietly. Aubrey wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the two best friends.

Without another word, Roy released Johnny and headed after his family.

Johnny put his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling very awkward. Aubrey looked away and fiddled with the ring on her hand.

"It's beautiful" and "I hope you like it" tumbled out of both their mouths at the same time. The tension broken, Aubrey slid her hands around Johnny's waist and rested her cheek on his chest. Johnny took his hands from his pockets and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her silky chestnut hair. They stood there slowly swaying back and forth for a few minutes.

Aubrey looked up at Johnny and smiled. He pushed her away a bit so that he could see her more clearly. She waited as he studied her face starting at her hair line, stopping for a moment at her eyes and continuing down to her mouth. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

When he pulled away, his eyes glistened. "I can't believe you said 'yes.'" His voice was deep with emotion.

"I can't believe you asked." Aubrey said sweetly.

Johnny reached down and took one of the chairs and folded it. Aubrey did the same with the other. She reached for the one Johnny held.

"No, I can manage," Johnny said pulling away.

"No wait a minute, watch." Aubrey said. She took the chair from him and put it together and tucked them both under her left arm. She then stepped over to his left side and took his free hand with her right. Johnny saw what she was doing and smiled. "This way we can still hold hands and I'm not letting you go anytime soon, G-Man."

Johnny smiled as they headed off to join the others.

~ E ~

A week later, Roy dropped Aubrey and Johnny off at the airport. Since the couple was feeling better but still on leave from work, they figured it would be the best time to head out east to visit Aubrey's family.

"Bye, Roy." Aubrey said as she kissed his cheek.

Johnny puckered his lips at Roy saying, "Bye Roy." He fluttered his lashes and Roy laughed loudly, amazed how Johnny had changed during the last few months. He'd always been funny but a bit guarded and even though he was more comfortable around Roy than most of his other friends, he was getting downright silly these days. Love brought out the best in him.

Johnny laughed too saying, "Thanks so much for the ride, Pal."

"Hey anytime, have a great trip and I'll see you when you get back."

Soon they were airborne and Johnny relaxed in his seat. "I can't wait to see the fall foliage, I'm so glad we could come this time of year."

"Me too," Aubrey said, entwining her fingers through his. "I like it in LA but I miss the seasons. Hey, we should get some tickets to a Patriot game – the stadium is right in my home town." Although Aubrey told people she was from Boston, her home town was Foxboro about 25 miles outside of the city.

"Oh yeah, how cool is that? And you said some of the players live right on your street?" Aubrey nodded, her eyes wide and Johnny couldn't help but lean over to kiss her.

"Johnny, not here." Aubrey giggled.

"Aw, I can't help it." He grinned.

The stewardess announced that the in-flight movie was about to start. Johnny and Aubrey settled in for the long flight.

Hours later Johnny stood and stretched his aching back and helped Aubrey with her carry-on bag. His cane was no longer needed so he had two hands free now but was shocked to feel how stiff he had gotten sitting in the plane for so long. Aubrey looked exhausted too.

By the time they had claimed their luggage, Aubrey's father had arrived to greet them.

"Daddy!" Aubrey exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Doll Face!" Mr. Sherman said kissing her warmly. "You feeling okay?" he smiled as Aubrey nodded. "Hi Johnny, how was the flight?" he said shaking Johnny's hand.

"Great…but long. It's so nice to see you again, Mr. Sherman." Aubrey's father gave him a sideways look and Johnny corrected himself, "I mean Dave."

"Is Mom with you?" Aubrey asked glancing around."

"No, you know your mother; she didn't want to make this trip. She's waiting at home with Glenn." Dave looked at Johnny, "That's Aubrey's younger brother."

Johnny smiled and nodded, "I know," he said.

"Well of course you know that!" Dave laughed his booming laugh.

Aubrey insisted on sitting in the back, allowing Johnny to sit up front and they were soon on their way.

Johnny looked out the car window on the highway. "It's so weird that it's already dark. Changing time zones always throws me off."

"I travel a lot for work so I know what you mean, I hope you don't get jet lagged. I don't have too much trouble with it."

"Well I don't think I'll have much trouble getting to sleep tonight, I'm beat." Johnny said stifling a yawn. "Your daughter wouldn't let me nap on the plane."

"Oh, Johnny, if you had napped you wouldn't be able to get to sleep at the right time."

"She's right, my little girl is right." Dave said glancing in the rear view mirror at his daughter.

Johnny's heart warmed. He loved how Dave called Aubrey 'Doll Face' and seemed to adore her. And Aubrey was definitely 'daddy's little girl.' She had told him of her childhood where her mother did everything for her children and husband and 'Daddy' was the disciplinarian. Just a threat of "Wait until I tell your father," sent chills through the kids but Aubrey never remembered him raising a hand to her or her brothers. A stern look from their father was all that was needed to keep them in line. Johnny more than understood that after Dave had given him the 'take care of my little girl' speech at the hospital. The threesome chatted easily on the ride.

"We home!" Aubrey chirped as they pulled into the driveway. Johnny looked back at with a quizzical look in his eye. "Sorry," she said tipping her head toward her shoulder, "that's what Glenn would say when he was little." Johnny chuckled. "It just kind of stuck," she explained.

Johnny looked up at the house as he moved to the trunk to collect their bags. It was a modest but very pretty ranch house. Yellow with brick trim from what he could see from the front lights. Light poured warmly from the windows. There was a small glade of pine trees between the street and the small front lawn. Johnny breathed in the cool crisp air. The stars shone down from the indigo sky. There was a fire place burning somewhere nearby. The street was eerily quiet; he had only seen one car on the road so far.

The front door opened and Johnny could see a large figure standing in the door way. "Hi Glenn!" Aubrey called sweetly. Glenn came out onto the front porch and she hugged him – or tried to at least, he was about 6'4" and wide. Johnny thought he should have tried out for the Patriots, he was so large. Glenn brushed Aubrey away and she giggled knowing he was just kidding around. She had told Johnny he wasn't very demonstrative but had a big heart and she loved him very much. Being seven years younger than her, it would have made sense that they didn't become close but she was very much the big sister and Johnny had enjoyed the stories of their adventures in the vast state-owned forest behind the house and at the chicken farm down the road.

"Let's get in the house; it's getting chilly out here." Dave called out.

Johnny entered the house and looked around the fairly large living room. "Mrs. Sherman, hello." He said seeing her in the kitchen just beyond the living room. Aubrey skipped ahead and of him.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Welcome home, Aubrey," she said wiping her hands on a towel. "Johnny, welcome to our home."

Johnny grinned his crooked grin, saying, "Thank you. You have a beautiful home."

"Well, thank you but you can't judge that at this time of night and you just got here."

"Oh." Was all Johnny could say.

"Sit down, kids." Dave said gesturing to the couch.

"So Johnny, this is my brother Glenn." She said finally formally introducing the men. Johnny put the suitcases down and shook hands with Glenn.

"Nice to meet cha." Johnny said.

"Nice to meet you." The young man echoed. When Mrs. Sherman entered the room, Glenn took the opportunity to duck out of the room and down the hall.

"Would you like a beer, Johnny? Or a glass of wine?"

"Oh a beer would be very nice, Mrs. Sherman, thank you." He saw Dave pick up the suit cases. "Oh Dave, please, let me do that."

"Nonsense, young man. I'm still young and fit," he laughed. "Aubrey I'm going to put your things in your room."

"Thank you, Daddy." Aubrey said. Johnny liked the way her voice lilted when she spoke to her father. It reminded of him how Jenny spoke to Roy. He guessed it never changed even when they grow up to be young women. He smiled and relaxed on the couch after Mrs. Sherman gave him a frosty glass of beer. Aubrey sipped soda.

"It's late so I've made up the couch down in the family room for you already, Johnny."

"Oh why thank you, thank you." Johnny said.

"Aubrey, you have the small bed in the guest bedroom." Mrs. Sherman said as she headed back in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you using your room, Bree?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Oh that is my room; my mother had it redone after I moved out."

Johnny's brows knitted together in confusion. Well at least her father called it 'her' room.

Dave came back from down the hall. "I hate to cut this visit short, kids, but I have to leave early in the morning so I'm going to hit the hay."

Johnny carefully placed the beer glass on a coaster near him and stood up. "Oh by all means, Dave. Thanks again for coming out to get us."

From the kitchen Johnny heard Aubrey's mother say, "Why they couldn't come earlier is beyond me." Johnny wasn't sure who the woman was talking to.

Dave looked over his should saying, "Irene, it's a long flight and there is a time difference. If they left any earlier it would have been yesterday." He turned back toward Johnny and winked.

"Alright, Dave." came the curt reply.

Aubrey laughed lightly. "Come on, Johnny, I'll show you where you are sleeping."

"Okay. Goodnight Dave. Goodnight Mrs. Sherman," Johnny said as he passed by the kitchen doorway. Mrs. Sherman waved – or shooed a fly – Johnny wasn't sure which.

~ E ~

The next day Aubrey took Johnny out back and told more stories of playing in the woods as a child. She showed him the tree where her brother's tree house had stood until it toppled to the ground with her and David still in it. They then strolled down the street to the 'chicken farm' which had been converted years ago into a camp ground. As they came up the last hill back towards her house, she was telling him the names of the families nearby.

"This was the Cherawich's house for years but they moved away a while ago." Aubrey cupped her hand and put it near her mouth.

"He drank?" Johnny asked, surprised.

"No, _she_ did." She shook her head sadly.

"It may seem idyllic but every place has its dark side, right?" Johnny said. Aubrey nodded.

"Over here are the Coopers." Johnny looked up a long drive way and saw a 1920's-style two story home. The trees and shrubs were overgrown and partially hid the front of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper have lived here since they got married. They had a son who was killed in the war." She looked down at the ground. "It was horrible. My brother, David, idealized him and it really shook him. They also have a daughter and she lives here," she pointed toward a newer cape-style home next door, "with her husband and three sons."

"Aubrey, there you are," Mrs. Sherman called from the front porch. "Come have some lunch. I have a few errands to run before we go to dinner with your brother." Aubrey's brother lived over the border in Rhode Island and they were meeting for dinner in Providence.

"Coming." Aubrey called back, pulling Johnny along.

~ E ~

Dinner with her family was pleasant. They met at a wonderful restaurant on Federal Hill and ate and drank too much. Aubrey's brother David was reserved but friendly. Glenn was quiet but every now and then Aubrey would say something that would tickle him and he would laugh and laugh. Johnny liked him a lot.

The family arrived back at the Sherman home late that night. It was Friday night but they were all too tired to stay up a minute longer and Johnny said his goodnights and headed downstairs into the family room, which was a converted basement. He liked it down there. He could look out the big sliding glass door at the woods behind the house and see the stars in the sky. There was too much smog and lights in LA and he missed seeing the stars. He really could only appreciate them when he headed into the mountains to camp. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

Johnny was dreaming. He was at the picnic and Aubrey was on stage with him. But something was wrong. Instead of being happy she was crying. She began to call out his name and he reached out to take her hands. Suddenly he bolted awake and realized where he was. He could hear footsteps on the stairs and Aubrey calling his name. She sounded panicked.

"Johnny, come quick!" He jumped up and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong, Bree?"

"Grab your shoes, hurry – the Cooper's house is on fire and my father went over there. Please hurry!" She turned and ran back up the stairs as Johnny shoved his bare feet into his boots and followed her.

As he went out the front door he saw the flames coming through the roof of the old house. Mrs. Sherman was standing on the driveway yelling her husband's name. "Call the fire department he shouted towards her," as he ran past. He heard Aubrey call after him that she had already contacted them.

Johnny ran past her and was relieved to see Aubrey's father emerge from the house with his arm around the shoulders of an old man.

"Dave, thank God; are you okay? Here let me help you." He said supporting the old man from the other side but the man was trying to turn back and re-enter the house.

"No—no, let me go. Liddy! I have to get Liddy!" he shouted.

"Liddy is his wife, she is still in there. Upstairs, I think. But it's too far gone, don't go back in." Dave said but Johnny had already disappeared into the open front door.

"Johnny, no!" Aubrey called. She could hear the sirens coming but they were not coming fast enough for her.

As the firefighters arrived, Aubrey yelled out to them telling them that there was a woman trapped and someone had gone in to find her. As they were getting their air tanks strapped on Johnny suddenly appeared in the doorway. Aubrey tried to run up the driveway but was stopped by someone she assumed was the captain. She sank down on her knees, relieved to see Johnny but broken hearted that he was alone. She saw him approach the captain shaking his head back and forth, coughing. "It's too hot, the stairs are gone." She heard him say. Then she heard the mournful wail of Mr. Cooper as the roof collapsed down into the house.

Johnny was walked down the driveway to the engine and given oxygen to breath. Aubrey knelt down and put her head on his lap. Mr. Cooper was taken out in an ambulance. Aubrey's father was fine. A second alarm was called in. Aubrey's parents headed back to the house. Johnny assured her that he would stay out of harm's so she left him to join her parents inside.

~ E ~

The next day was very somber. Aubrey's mother spent most of the day with Mr. Cooper's daughter and her family. Later that day Mr. Cooper was brought home from the hospital to stay with his daughter so she left them to their mourning.

Johnny had explained that it was most likely a cigarette that caused the bed to light on fire. Dave told him Mr. Cooper had been trying to get his wife to stop smoking in bed.

The family gathered in the living room. "Johnny, I just want to say thank you very much for what you did." Dave said leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't do anything," Johnny said quietly.

"You tried to save that woman." Dave said leaning forward and putting his hand on Johnny's knee.

Johnny nodded soberly. He looked over at Mrs. Sherman and saw a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm sorry this marred your visit." She said not looking up.

"Me too, Mom." Aubrey said.

The rest of the visit Aubrey spent a lot of time in the kitchen helping her mother prepare dishes for the mourning family. Johnny and Dave spent time in the family room, talking and getting to know each other. When words ran out, Dave turned on an old war movie and they sat in silence and watch it together.

~ E ~

They were once again at the airport and this time Mrs. Sherman joined them for the ride. Johnny held Aubrey's hand. He felt he had had not enough contact with her since the fire. He raised her hand to kiss it, hoping the parents in the front seat wouldn't notice but he looked up to see Dave's eyes smiling at him in the rear view mirror. He blushed slightly at being caught.

Aubrey hung onto her father for a long time before finally pulling away, a tear in her eye. She leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek, the first affection the two women had shared during the visit.

Once on the plane, Aubrey was quiet. Johnny knew she would be missing her family but also she was upset by the death of Mrs. Cooper. They couldn't stay long enough for the funeral and that made her sad. But they had stopped at a florist on the way to the airport and ordered a nice arrangement to be sent to the funeral home.

Roy picked them up at the airport and was nervous when he saw Aubrey and Johnny's face.

"Everything okay?" Roy asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, Roy." Johnny said, wanting to get home as soon as he could, he was bone tired.

Roy was shocked at the news and gave Aubrey a long hug when he dropped her off at her apartment. He then got back into the car to give Johnny some privacy with her.

"You going to be okay?" he said stroking her hair.

"Yes, Johnny. I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

The corner of Johnny's mouth lifted in a half grin. "Are you kidding me?" They laughed as he walked her to her door.

~ E ~

Johnny was back at work the next shift and once again, everyone was glad to have him back. He was collecting supplies at Dixie's station when Roy came out of the treatment room.

"It's nice to have you back, Tiger." Dixie said looking at Johnny lovingly.

"It's good to be back, Dix." Johnny said. "How is he?" Johnny asked, turning to Roy.

"He's going to be fine, he was pretty lucky he didn't get more than a few burns on his hands." Roy replied.

"When will people learn to shut off the power before working on their…" Johnny didn't finish his sentence as he looked over Roy's shoulder. Suddenly everything in his hands fell to the desk and he sprinted down the hall. Roy turned to see what had him upset and saw Aubrey walking down the corridor.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" Johnny asked looking her up and down quickly.

"Oh Johnny, nothing's wrong." Aubrey said continuing to walk toward Roy and Dixie. "I'm sorry; it didn't occur to me that I would see you here." Johnny's eyes continued to scan her as he took her hand. "Dixie called me this morning and asked me to join her for lunch in the cafeteria."

Johnny suddenly let out his pent out breath, leaning forward slightly. "Oh. Oh, thank goodness."

"I'm sorry," Dixie said, "I didn't have a chance to say anything before she arrived."

"Would you like me to get you a paper bag to breathe in, Partner?" Roy asked wryly.

"Nooo." Johnny said looking aggravated.

Dixie looked at her watch. "Good timing, Aubrey, it's time for my lunch break. Now let me see that ring!" The two women walked off. Aubrey's left hand was held by Dixie who 'oohed' and 'ahed' at the ring so Aubrey turned and blew Johnny a kiss with her right.

Johnny grinned and gathered the supplies back into his hands. They headed down the corridor toward the squad. Roy noticed the nurses looking at Johnny with a sad look in their eyes. He was off the market and they knew it. Roy chuckled to himself watching Johnny who seemed to be completely unaware of what was going on around him.

Dixie and Aubrey had gotten their lunches and sat down outside the cafeteria on the little patio. "So have you seen Johnny in his dress uniform yet?" Dixie said, a twinkle in her eye as she took a bite of her salad.

"No, why?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, you will…at the wedding." Dixie saw the confusion in Aubrey's face. "Oh you haven't even started the plans yet? I just assumed you'd have a full firefighter's wedding. Or will you plan something smaller?"

Aubrey chewed on her sandwich as she thought about what Dixie said. "Well, I don't see how that's possible if we get married back in Massachusetts."

Dixie's face fell. She had forgotten that Aubrey came from back East. "Oh…oh well, that's true. Of course, silly me." She said trying to sound upbeat although her heart sunk. She didn't think she would be able to go to the wedding, not on her salary. She swallowed a sip of coffee.

"Well, I assume Roy will be best man?" Aubrey came out of her reverie and nodded smiling.

"Johnny apparently asked him before he asked me," the two women giggled. Aubrey sat back and thought hard about how they would manage a wedding from two coasts. "Oh, Dixie. I have been so excited, I hadn't even thought about how we were going to manage this. I know what firemen make and I don't see how we will be able to get everyone back to Massachusetts." She rested her chin on her fist and dropped her French fry back onto her plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aubrey. I spoke out of turn. I'm just so excited for you two. You know Johnny has a special place in my heart."

Aubrey looked back at Dixie and smiled. "I know, Dixie. Once I think about this some more, can I come back and ask your advice?"

Dixie reached over and patted the young woman's hand. "I would love that."

~ E ~

Johnny and Aubrey walked hand and hand along the pier.

"Johnny,"

"Mm hmm." Johnny said dreamily watching a gull soar over the shore.

"We should talk about the wedding." Johnny looked down at her with a confused look. "You know, silly, pick a date, decide where it will be…"

"Oh wow, sure babe."

"What do you think about the late spring? Early June maybe?"

Johnny stopped walking and turned to face Aubrey. "That long?" he was surprised to hear himself say it. He actually could not wait to start their life together and he told her so.

Aubrey took his hands and brought them to her face. She kissed them both and placed them on her cheeks. "I can't wait either. But…" she trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked kissing her.

"Well with my parents back East and all your friends here…"

Johnny thought about what she was saying. "Oh wow, there's no way the guys could get out there." He put a hand on his head. "Oh man, I'm not even sure how Roy will manage it. I know he would do it but…"

Aubrey put her finger across his lips. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I spoke to my mother on the phone yesterday for a long time."

"Yeah?"

"Since my aunts and uncles are scattered all across the country and probably wouldn't come back to Boston for a wedding anyway…."

"Well why not?" Johnny interrupted.

"Let me finish." Aubrey put her hands on her hips and he hung his head. She laughed and took his hand and started walking again. "Well my parents have agreed…if we want to, that is…to come here for the wedding." She turned toward him again.

Johnny lit up, "Are you serious?" Aubrey nodded vigorously bouncing up and down on her toes.

"But on one condition." She said, trying to look serious. Johnny wasn't sure he wanted to know that condition if it came from her mother.

"What?" he gulped.

"That you are all in full dress uniform – they will pay for the wedding. She's a sucker for a man in uniform."

Johnny's eyes widened. "Oh, is that right?" he said, wrapping his arms around his love's waist and swinging her around on the pier.

Laughing, they two lovers continued to walk.

~ E ~

The wedding date was set for Saturday, June 1st. Aubrey asked her best friend Tammy, who now lived in Virginia to be her maid of honor. She then asked Joanne and Dixie to be her bridesmaids. Since Johnny didn't have any family, he wanted all the guys on A shift to be his ushers but Mike being too shy bowed out. Marco and Chet happily agreed to be in the wedding. They both commented on how it is a great way to meet women. Jenny would be the flower girl and Chris was to be the ring bearer.

Aubrey's dress was very traditional with long sleeves and buttons on the cuffs and down the back. She chose yellow bridesmaids dresses with navy blue sashes to match the blue in the uniforms. Aubrey would wear a full veil but Tammy and the bridesmaids would have garlands of blue, white and yellow flowers in their hair. Tammy would carry a full bouquet of those same flowers and the two bridesmaids would carry small nosegays of flowers tied with navy blue ribbon.

Aubrey booked the Chapel of Roses in Pasadena. She found a married couple that would play Native American flute music while the guests entered the chapel. Johnny thanked her for including his heritage in the wedding. For the reception, there would be a band that featured a wonderful trumpet player.

Some of Aubrey's family who were not able to make the wedding pooled their money and gave the couple a trip to the Rockies for their honeymoon. Johnny was very excited about that.

Everything was set for their special day.

~ E ~

During the months of preparation, Roy continued to be astounded at how calm Johnny was but during their final shift before the wedding, things changed dramatically. Johnny was completely distracted, more clumsy than he ever had been and totally out of sorts.

"Nervous, huh, Johnny?"

Johnny, who had been staring off into space at the kitchen table, turned to look at Roy. "Huh?"

"Never mind, I think I know the answer." Roy said as he rinsed his coffee cup.

"Now I will pick you up at your place at 10 AM. Be ready."

There was a loud crash as Johnny's coffee mug fell to the table. Roy came over with the towel and helped Johnny wipe up the mess and checked to be sure he hadn't hurt himself. Joanne would have his head if he allowed Johnny to show up with stitches for his own wedding. Forget fighting fires, being at the station was dangerous enough.

After tossing the shards of mug in the trash, Roy continued. "So you have everything you need?"

"Uh…uh…what?"

Roy took a deep breath and sat down at the table across from Johnny. This was feeling more and more like the old days by the minute. Before he could get another word out, the tones went off and they boarded the squad. As Roy pulled out onto the street, he mentally cross his fingers and toes that Johnny returned in one piece.

~ E ~

The day of the wedding arrived, everyone making it through the shift unscathed. Roy picked Johnny up armed with a list - supplied by Joanne - of everything he needed. That woman was a rock in stressful situations, Roy thought.

As Johnny came around to the side door of the chapel, he spotted Captain Stanley and his wife and waved. Hank trotted over to him, grabbing his hand and shaking it strongly. Johnny wasn't sure what Cap was getting all worked up over, he had only seen him the day before.

"Good luck, John, good luck." Hank said still shaking his hand.

"Uh, thanks, Cap. Uh…I have to…." Johnny pointed with his free hand to the door Roy was leading him to.

"Come on, Hank, leave the man be." Emily Stanley said to her husband. She pulled Johnny down to her level by his arm and kissed his cheek. Johnny blushed.

As they entered the side door Johnny said, "Oh man, I think my arms are going to be more sore today than they were at the picnic."

"Uh huh, come on Junior before someone else spots you." Roy had to admit, he had butterflies in his stomach.

A while later, the wedding planner peeked in the door where Roy and Johnny waited and told them it was time. Johnny jumped up from the seat he was sitting in, knocking a very expensive looking lamp off the side table. Roy caught it and placed it back in its spot.

Johnny was now shrugging and pulling at his uniform jacket and started to leave the room without his hat. Roy pulled him back, placin the hat on his head. He then grabbed on to Johnny's wriggling arms and looked him in the eye.

"Deep breath, John," Roy said. He knew using Johnny's formal name would get him to focus. Johnny did as he was told and breathed in deep. Roy waited for the exhale but it didn't come. "Now exhale!" he said just as Johnny's pent up breath came rushing toward him. "Minty fresh," he said wryly. Johnny grinned, pleased. "Okay, this is the home stretch. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Johnny said taking in another deep breath and this time remembering to exhale. The music cued them and they headed for their spots at the altar. Johnny suddenly forgot there was a step up even though everyone at the rehearsal had pointed it out multiple times. The toe of his shoe caught and he flew forward. Roy reached out, just missing Johnny's arm but was thankful his partner managed to right himself before hitting the floor. A few chuckles floated up from the pews.

Marco and Chet escorted Dixie and Joanne and took their places. Next came Tammy.

"She really has that step-together-step thing down pat, doesn't she?" Johnny said over his shoulder to Roy who quickly shushed him.

After Tammy came Jenny and Chris. Jenny was very proud and smiled as she sprinkled the rose petals on the aisle. A collective "Aw" went up from the crowd.

"She looks so cute, doesn't she Roy?"

Roy was beaming at his little girl but again shushed Johnny out of the side of his mouth.

The organist began "Here Comes the Bride" and the crowd rose to their feet.

All of Johnny's fidgeting stopped as Aubrey stepped through the double doors on the arm of her father. Roy hoped Johnny had enough sense to keep his jaw from dropping but he doubted it and he wouldn't blame him.

Aubrey looked beautiful and even with the veil over her face, you could still see her bright smile. As they came closer, Johnny and Roy could hear Mr. Sherman talking softly to Aubrey but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. The music stopped and the minister spoke.

"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?"

Aubrey prodded her father and whispered, "Daddy, that's you."

"Oh, her mother and I." he said, his voice cracking. He lifted the veil from his daughter's face and kissed her cheek. Tammy smoothed the veil in the back as Aubrey stepped up to the altar. She mouthed 'hi' to Johnny as she took his hand.

The ceremony was beautiful with David Jr. doing a reading from I Corinthians and Joanne reciting the lyrics to Led Zeppelin's Thank You. Aubrey and Johnny loved the suggestion as music had played such a big part in their relationship. Johnny smiled as he saw Mrs. Sherman wipe a tear from her eye, not knowing it was actually a rock song, not a poem.

Finally the time came and the minister announced the couple husband and wife. Johnny's vision blurred around the edges as he looked at his new wife. He kissed her gently. There was a pause before everyone let out a cheer.

There were pictures taken before the wedding party entered the reception hall next to the Chapel. The day went by in a blur with a lot of dancing, eating and laughing. Aubrey and Johnny danced their first dance as husband and wife to Time in a Bottle. Aubrey's father cried openly as he danced with her to Bobby Sherman's Where Did That Little Girl Go. The band did a wonderful job on both songs.

Finally it was time for them to head out. They said goodbye to everyone, hugging, kissing and shaking hands until Johnny's arm truly felt like it would break off. Johnny kissed Mrs. Sherman's cheek saying, "Thanks for everything, _Mom_." Aubrey's mother was at first shocked but then laughed into her hand. Johnny would wear her down with his charm, he was sure of it.

Tammy and Aubrey hugged and swayed back and forth. Tears poured as they said goodbye.

Roy met them at the doors of the reception hall. "Heading to the hotel, you two?"

"Yeah, Roy, listen…"

Roy held up a hand, "Johnny, you don't have to say anything. I am proud and honored that you asked me to be your best man."

Johnny reached out and took Roy's hand. "I am proud and honored to have you as my best friend, Roy." He said softly.

The two partners hugged while Aubrey sniffled happily. Her mother handed her a tissue.

"Well I have a little surprise for you. I know you rented a limo to take you to the hotel but I thought you'd enjoy this a little more." As Roy finished speaking, Marco and Chet opened the double doors and everyone started clapping. There in place of the black limo stood a 1932 Dennis fire engine.

Johnny's mouth dropped and he whirled from Roy to Aubrey. "It's our Dennis?" He asked.

"Yep, our Dennis, Johnny. I figured you could ride off in style."

Johnny turned back to Aubrey, "Roy and I bought this old bucket of rust for 80 bucks and fixed her up. But…" he turned to Roy, "I thought she went back to scrap after the building facing fell on her."

"You did that?" Aubrey exclaimed pointing at the beautiful truck.

"Oh man, I have to tell you what happened on the way to a parade."

"Never mind all that now, Johnny." Roy said as he handed him two helmets. Aubrey removed her veil and put the helmet on laughing. Johnny did the same. Cameras flashed all around them.

"Oh, Roy, this is the best – thank you!" he took Aubrey's hand and they headed for the engine. He helped Aubrey up and started the motor.

"She sounds great, Roy!" Johnny exclaimed as he headed down the drive.

Joanne wrapped her arms around Roy. They waved as the couple disappeared.

The End


End file.
